Ply
by Wusai
Summary: Dedicated to Lobsters (lobstersAHOY). The quartet stop by at Suhalla for a rest, where the Venus Adept gets a minor fever, leaving the Mercury Adept with him as the other two chase each other, burning up palm trees...


**Ply**   
by Wusai   
Jan. 01, 2004-Jan. 02, 2004 

*** 

    Dedicated to Lobsters, who beta-read this, provided me details for Suhalla (I haven't played the original _Golden Sun_, only _The Lost Age_) and is also my fellow… follower of one of the characters in this fanfiction. ^_^ I've tried to make this fic one of those things where you're led to assume that one of the characters is this character, but turns out to be _that_ character. Many people these days don't seem to care for care-acterization, so this should screw over at least some of the readers. XD 

    **Disclaimer**: _Golden Sun_ and _Golden Sun: The Lost Age_ © Camelot, Nintendo, etc. 

***

    I looked around at the town we stood at the entrance of. 

    "Suhalla, is it?" I asked. "Seems quite poor. Hopefully their Inn won't charge outrageous prices…" 

    When there was no response—I didn't expect one, anyways—I turned to look at my companions. The Venus Adept certainly looked more flushed and tired than usual. The other two hadn't seemed to notice. 

    "Hey!" the Mars Adept called out to the blonde, who had already taken to exploring the town. "A coconut and a watermelon fall on someone's head. Which one hurts more?" 

    The blonde stood under one of the grand total of four palm trees in the town. I noticed that the palm tree had coconuts in it. Pff… I can already see what's coming up next, and I'm not even a Jupiter Adept. The blonde probably won't get it, anyways. It's the _head_, naturally. 

    "Hmm… the watermelon!" 

    Add another point for me. I probably have over twenty points now. Perhaps I should do research and write a paper about how blondes truly _are_ dumb once this quest is over. Besides, anyone with half a brain would know that we blue-nettes are the best. 

    "No, you dumbo!" the Mars Adept called out, grinning. He quickly cast a bit of Psynergy and a coconut fell from the tree, some of its hairs still smoking. It hit the blonde on the head with a satisfying 'whack'. "The _head_, of course!" 

    "Hey! You're going to pay for that one!" 

    The Mars Adept guffawed as the blonde chased him. Typical… My bet that the Mars Adept will win after the blonde falls into the river. I glanced over at the Venus Adept beside me again. 

    "Come on, let's go to the Inn," I suggested. "Those two, at this rate, will never reserve a room, and you look tired. Probably the heat. Surely you need a rest, my dear." 

    "Mm… don't call me 'my dear'," he murmured. I smiled, then allowed him to lead the way. His type seems to enjoy playing Follow the Leader to do heroic things for the world… It must be a trait in all Venus Adepts. We entered the shabby little Inn and I reserved their last two unoccupied rooms. Once I paid for those rooms, I nearly dragged the Venus Adept into the stuffy room on the ground floor. Opening the windows probably wouldn't help cool it down. Well, no problem; I'm a Mercury Adept after all. 

    "Go. Sleep. Rest." I commanded, pointing to the larger of the two beds. He tiredly kicked off his boots, then flopped onto the bed without a word. Then again, he doesn't speak much, anyways. After maybe only a minute, his breathing had already evened out into the rhythmic breathing of sleep. He probably _was_ really tired, seeing how he didn't even take of his cape. He lay on top of the blankets on his bed, and I did not want to wake him. I pulled off the top two layers of the blankets from the smaller bed and tossed them to the ground. Those two fooling around can fix it themselves. I dragged the last, thinnest blanket to cover him. It probably was enough, as I didn't want to cool down the room too much. 

    I brushed aside some of his hair from his forehead, then sat on the stripped bed beside him and looked out the window. The boy certainly has a lot of mental strength, going through so much, leaving his family and not knowing when he would see them next… Me, I only have the other member of my clan. We aren't exactly family, really. I must compliment Saturos and Menardi, though; if they hadn't appeared, none of this would have ever happened. 

    I took off one of my gloves and placed a hand on the Venus Adept's forehead. Poor boy has a fever… I quickly cast Ply on him. 

    "Hnn… Why are you curing me?" 

    Surprised, I retracted my hand from his forehead. His eyes were still closed. 

    "Do I need a reason?" I asked, then noticed that that statement sounded a bit suggestive. I quickly fabricated some reasons. "Well… First, you have a fever. Secondly, there are only three beds we can use, including the one upstairs. Knowing my companions, the blonde will take the one upstairs, no complaints, because of some need for 'beauty sleep'. Pff. Therefore, I'll have to share a bed with either that loud Mars Adept or with you. He snores quite loudly, and he moves around. So, by process of elimination, I'll share a bed with you, and I don't want to catch your fever. Which would be why I'm healing you, my dear." 

    The Venus Adept remained silent. I looked out the window and absentmindedly put my glove back on. I noticed that one of the four palm trees was on fire, and spotted a glint of gold in the river. Definitely the blonde. Another point for me. I can already see that paper taking shape… 

    "Alex?" 

    "Hm?" I turned away from the window to look at the sleeping Venus Adept. "What, Felix?" 

    "Don't call me 'my dear'." 

***

    Reviews = yes. Constructive criticism = please! I would appreciate 'this part didn't quite make sense because…' over the one-liners saying 'omfg awexxome'. Flames = only if you have a point to get across. 

    ~Wusai 


End file.
